onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 57
Volume 57, Chapter 553, Page 44 O: Ok, I will start SBS!! Let's all say it!! YEA~~H!! D: Oda sensei, Morningello. (good moning and hello) Actually, my friend Shouta (or Person S) likes Kana (or person K). But, Kana is going out with a different person. What should he do~~? P.N. D hosokawa(14) O: I see. HOW WOULD I KNOWWWW!!! YEAH~~!! D: Hey Odacchi! Questio~n. Is the former Baroque Works member Mr. 1's testicles also a steel blade? I wonder so much x2 that I can't sleep!! by Niwacchi in 8th grade O: OK!!! THEN DON'T SLEEP!!!! YEAHHH!!!!! D: *drawing that has a man running, saying "did'ya call?". The label says "Yonkou Mitchel" by P.N. Daichan of the forest O: Ah, good work! You're the Yonkou Mr. Mitchel! Yes yes, Whitebeard, Red Hair, Kaido, Mitchel, really, they're superior. just saying~... GO HOME!! (shock)' YEAH'!! breathe... breathe.. ugh, no more stamina. From now on, I will talk normally. D: Eiichirou.. YOU'VE GROWN SO MUCH... P.N. acting like a good guy O: ... oh well. This page is... oh well. I will work harder on the next SBS! Oh, and the movie "STRONG WORLD". Thanks to you all, it became a huge hit that happened never before. Thanks for watching guys, really. I will work hard on ONE PIECE from now on as well! Volume 57, Chapter 555, Page 80 D: It's a wonder how Luffy is always eating, yet he never becomes fat. I'm real jealous. P.N. A thousand varaeties 10422 O: No no, how ever much you eat, I think it would be hard for a guy that moves around so much to become fat. D: This is a question, but Luffy and his crew always seem to say "I'll beat him up" or something along those lines when they defeat a villain, right? Accurately, I don't think any enemies died. When the way of saying "kill"or "crush" is not used here, is it because they never kill their opponents? Is this some kind of policy? P.N. Tochitsuki O: It has publication reasons. There was a phone call from my granny in my hometown, and she said that "it ain't good to use words sayin' that someone will kill the other". It's obvious Luffy and his crew don't use it, but I think as for the enemies, that's just.. too bad. It is the mature me that thinks it is really bad word usage when a friend of mine dies from time to time. Well, as for the running gags and the evilll ''villains, it is used, but I use it thinking "oh, this is a bad thing to say." Don't use it, everyone. '''D: Is the weapon Uroge holding a pencil? Or is it a "chocobat"? P.N. Fluffy #1' O: Well, it's a pencil. Still, did he set sail in order to find a sharpener it fits in? (Is the led in it 2B?) D: As representative of the Kita Kantou, I came to beg you this. Please make Whitebeard's birthday 4(shi)/6(ro). (Shiro means white) P.N. Gunma's super rich guy O: Alright then. Volume 57, Chapter 556, Page 98 D: Odacchi! Hi! This is a serious question. Tell me your typical day's schedule!!! O: A serious question, I see! Here it is ↓ *24:00 ~ 24:30 = Dierriah and eating *24:30 ~ 6:00 = Disconsolate *6:00 ~ 8:30 = Sleep *8:30 ~ 9:00 = Eat *9:00 ~ 13:00 = Cossack dance *13:00 ~ 13:30 = Work (Drawing) *13:30 ~ 18:00 = Do stuff *18:00 ~ 19:00 = Eat *19:00 ~ 24:00 = Calmly sit there Everyone who wants to be a mangaka, use it as a reference! D: I saw this and laughed my head off, but in volume 55, chapter 537, Hannyabal's panties have strawberries on them don't they? Does Hannyabal like those kinds of cute panties? If so, what other kinds does he have? ''' O: I compliment you on cracking the case of Hannyabal's evil hobby. I hear Hannyabal's panty collection is amazing. -add photos- *Flowers *Huge breasts *Pink mushrooms *Frills *Loincloth *Super bikini *Mr. elephant '''D: Konchikuwa-! (Combination of "konnichiwa";hello; and "chikuwa"; a japanese food) I'm a female ☆ Ah!! I love chikuwas. By the way, I want to ask something!! Are Inazuma's glasses (← sunglasses??) 3D glasses??? Since the colors are different, I thought like "Hum?!"... If they aren't 3D, won't the colors mix and make it hard for him to see? Tell me ~ =3 P.N. Masaking O: I see~ ! Maybe -? Maybe. Then, he can see as many 3D movies as he wishes, huh. But do everyday things pop out as well? Like every time he sees a kid standing on the street, he would say "don't run on the road!" or something. When he sees Wanze, he would be like "your eyes are popping out way too much!". Oh, he doesn't need 3D glasses to see that. .... yeah, they are 3D glasses, probably. Volume 57, Chapter 557, Page 116 O: Game corner!! A flashy game from P.N. pass'emmdowns! Thank you! Ok, see who's hat it is! Answer on pg. 170! -add photo- Volume 57, Chapter 558, Page 134 D: If Hancock meets me, will she fall in love with me? P.N. Hokkaido horse O: You're Hannyabal!! I know it for sure!! (Oda states this since P.N Hokkaido Horse speaks in a way Hannyabal does in Japanese.) D: Here's a question all the sudden. Are the models of the 3 marine admirals 　　 ...? If not, I apologize. If so and there is an answer, please tell us! P.N. Marimo O: Yes, yes. All of them are correct. The people these days probably don't know. All three guys are real famous actors of Japan. Why you ask, this is simply because I like them. For Mr. Bunta Sugawara, I want to use his face from the movie "Fight with no Respect", but his face is somewhat covered with a hat... just think it was for myself and don't mind it. Even if you don't know him, it's OK as long as you think of him as a "cool"guy. (He also has a voice actor role in "Spirited Away".) D: In page 183 of volume 55, when Bon-chan is spinning, he turns into Pandaman for a second, but did Bon-chan ever touch Pandaman's face before? Pen Name "Man who ate the Gari-Gari no mi" (skinny skinny fruit) O: Oh! You're right! He is there. Really, for a split second! Which means, you are right. I wonder where they met. As expected from Bon-chan. Volume 57, Chapter 559 Page 152 D: Sometimes, we see the appearance of humans and giants with horn like things, but in this world, are horns basically something sorta like buck teeth? P.N. Wozapomu O: Yep, they're there. Guys that look unbelievably non-human here and there. Well, I guess. Don't think much about those traits. I look forward on drawing more and more interesting faces. D: When my friend and I were discussing about ONE PIECE, we found out about something. That is the fact that Oda sensei, you never refer to Luffy and the others as "The Straw Hat Pirates" or "The Luffy Pirates". As far as I can remember, you've always called them "The Straw Hats". Is this another one of your policy type things? P.N.Policuu-''' O: Oh ho-. Here it comes again. Deducting my policy action. Yes. You're correct. Anime or games, readers, I don't care what people call them. Call'em whatever. I decided to call them "Straw hats", so I won't call them anything else. Magnificent. '''D: I also have a mushroom that won't come off me. Could the Kuja tribe take it off for m- hm?! Oda sensei, it seems to me you have one growing on you? Wanna come with me?? P.N. Shimizu chageburo O: That is your testicles.P.N. Shimizu chageburo. That is... Ah, I used such disgraceful words... I'll use astricks. THAT'S YOUR T*STICLES, CHAGEBURO!! T*STICLES!!! so from page 188, Voice actor SBS will activate!! Voice Actor SBS - Hiroaki Hirata Volume 57, Chapter 561, Page 188 O: H.D.K!! (Hai, Domo, Konnichiwa ; Hi, Greetings, Hello) The 5th voice actor SBS is coming up!! This time, who is it, dammit- !! Yes!! Our precious perverted cook! SANJI'S VOICE'S OWNER!! If he shuts up, he's a hot guy. HIROAKI HIRATA IN THE HOUSE!! O: Now, everyone, the guy that never betrays our expectations, Hirata san is here -! H: Yo, sorry for making you wait! Finally my turn has come around ~ ♪ Hallelujah to the wonderful ladies! Me~llorine Mellorine, Nami san are you looking at meeee ~~? I'm in the SBS right n- *pow* bubedagasu... O: !!! ..eh.. he said "bubedagasu"... What does that mean. H: Eh, uh isn't this a quote you wrote?! O: Was it now? I don't recall-. Well, these are the postcards, so let's start the SB- H: wait wait wait wait! Wait! You know, the thing you always do. That. You know i've been reading? This corner. "What does SBS stand for?" Aren't you gonna ask?! O: I don't care about that anymore. You all only think of making it a joke. ....Ah- it got gloomy in here... Alright, then what does SBS stand for? H:' Ehhh~~?! (smiles) It's not polite to suddenly ask those kinds of things~ ! Geez~~ even if you ask me so suddenly ~. Ehehe.' O: I bet you didn't even think of anything... Hurry up now. H: (G)omen (I)ino ga (O)moiukaban! (Sorry, a suitable joke does not occur to me!) O: I WAS SO FRICKIN' RIGHT~~!!! (shock) It's SBS!!! Volume 57, Chapter 562, Page 206 D: I think that Hirata-san, you are combined with Sanji in both mental terms and physical term, but what do you think Sanji's sacred left eye looks like? Please make a drawing. P.N. My bust size is 92cm <3 H: -add photo- D: MR. HIRATA, WHAT PART OF YOU IS CURLY? P.N. Tamaki H: P**is. D: Sanji is an amaze~ing cook, but I heard that you can cook as well! Is it true you're good at making peperonchinos?! Please tell me your best recipe~ <3 P.N. Udon store H: My peperonchinos are super spicy. In the past , there were about 3 people who ate it... Am~~ en~~. My curry and gyoza are good too♪ D: LOVE... FEELINGS.. WHAT ARE THESE? P.N. jangigman H: A swee~t ordeal! D: Mr. Hirata, are you also perverted like Sanji? How do you interact with your fellow voice actor friends? ....Ah, before you answer, ...take this!! NEGATIVE HOLLOW!! P.N. Hero of the brave H: Gwah!...I...I'm sorry i'm unable to act perverted toward Miss. Mayumi (Luffy's voice)..... D: PLEASE MARRY ME <3 I'm wayy cuter than Nami san or Robin chan, you know? If it were for the sake of Sanji's seiyū, i'd do anything <3 P.N. Dylka H: H~m sorry, a little too late... D: Do you know what "ZORO" is? by you wouldn't like a wife <3 H: Sorry, I'm not good at foreign languages... does it mean "Fart"? D: Hello Hirata-san. Nakai-san (Zoro's voice actor) said "I don't peek at the ladies' bath. Since i'm mature." but if it were you, you would definatley look, wouldn't you?! P.N. curlycurly beam Site Navigation Category:SBS